Camisado
by Sixty Watermelons
Summary: Dally's POV at the hospital when Johnny dies. Songfic based on "Camisado" by Panic At the Disco. Rated T for language. R


**A/N: This is my first attempt at an Outsiders fic. Oh, wait, I have to write a disclaimer, don't I? God, I've been on FictionPress for so long that I've forgotten I have to. R&R**

**  
Disclaimer: I don't own _The Outsiders _or "Camisado." _The Outsiders_ is S.E. Hinton's and "Camisado" is Panic At the Disco's.**

_

* * *

__The I.V. and your hospital bed _

_This was no accident _

_This was a therapeutic chain of events _

"Johnnycake?" Please don't let him be dead already. I know he was getting worse, but not yet. Please, not yet.

"Hey," Oh, goddamnit. He looked terrible. He's dying.

_This is the scent of dead skin on a linoleum floor _

_This is the scent of quarantine wings in a hospital _

_It's not so pleasant and it's not so conventional _

_It sure as hell ain't normal but we deal, we deal _

"We won. We beat the Socs. We stomped them—chased them outa our territory." Johnny looked a little sick. Worse than he already did. Shouldn't he be happy? We beat the Socs. For him.

_The anesthetic never set in and I'm wondering where _

_The apathy and urgency is that I thought I phoned in _

_It's not so pleasant and it's not so conventional _

_It sure as hell ain't normal but we deal, we deal _

"Useless…fighting's no good…" Pony was watching Johnny, his eyes wide and terrified. Johnny's dying, and there's nothing I can do about it.

_Just sit back, just sit back_

_Just sit back and relax _

_Just sit back, just sit back_

_Just sit back and relapse again _

"They're still writing editorials about you in the paper." I sounded too calm and rational for my liking. Dallas Winston ain't calm or rational. But I continued anyways, speeding up my words. "Yeah, they're calling you a hero now, and heroizin' all the greasers. We're all proud of you, buddy." His eyes lit up. Pony looked real worried, though. He was watching Johnny, who looked like he had only a few minutes left in him before he gave in.

_Can't take the kid from the fight_

_Take the fight from the kid _

_Sit back, relax _

_Sit back, relapse again _

_Can't take the kid from the fight_

_Take the fight from the kid_

_Just sit back, just sit back _

"Ponyboy." Johnny whispered. Ponyboy glanced at me, and leaned in to Johnny. Johnny turned a little, and looked him in the eye.

_You're a regular decorated emergency _

_You're a regular decorated emergency _

"Stay gold, Ponyboy." What the hell does that mean? "Stay gold." Johnny closed his eyes, and....oh God, no. No. Please, don't let him die.

_This is the scent of dead skin on a linoleum floor _

_This is the scent of quarantine wings in a hospital _

_It's not so pleasant and it's not so conventional _

_It sure as hell ain't normal but we deal, we deal _

Ponyboy looked scared, and real confused. I wondered what was goin' through his head, 'cause all that was speeding through mine was, _Please, please don't let Johnny die._

_The anesthetic never set in and I'm wondering where _

_The apathy and urgency is that I thought I phoned in _

_It's not so pleasant and it's not so conventional _

_It sure as hell ain't normal but we deal, we deal _

I swallowed, and reached over to push Johnny's hair back. It was in his face…it was always in his face. Damn little punk. He's really dead. Damn God. You motherfucker. Why'd you let him die? He didn't do anything but heroics. And now he's dead.

"Never could keep that hair back…that's what you get for tryin' to help people, you little punk, that's what you get…" Please don't be dead, Johnny. Why'd you have to die? You damn punk.

_Can't take the kid from the fight_

_Take the fight from the kid_

_Sit back, relax _

_Sit back, relapse again _

_Can't take the kid from the fight_

_Take the fight from the kid_

_Just sit back, just sit back _

_Sit back, sit back, relax, relapse_

_Sit back, sit back, bababada_

_You can take the kid out of the fight_

I pounded the wall, trying to beat the answer out of it. Damnit, Johnny was only sixteen. He ain't that much younger than me. And now he's gone.

_You're a regular decorated emergency _

_The bruises and contusions will remind me what you did when you wake _

_You've earned a place atop the ICU's hall of fame _

_The camera caught you causing a commotion on the gurney again _

"Damnit, Johnny…Oh, damnit, Johnny, don't die, please don't die…"

_You're a regular decorated emergency _

_The bruises and contusions will remind me what you did when you wake _

_You've earned a place atop the ICU's hall of fame _

_The camera caught you causing a commotion on the gurney again_

He's dead. Johnny's dead. Damn you, God. Damn you.

_Can't take the kid from the fight_

_Take the fight from the kid_

_Sit back, relax _

_Sit back, relapse again _

_Can't take the kid from the fight_

_Take the fight from the kid_

_Just sit back, just sit back _

_Sit back, sit back, relax, relapse_

_Sit back, sit back, bababada_

_You can take the kid out of the fight_

I raced out of the hospital room. Johnny's dead. This can't be true. Please, God, don't let him be dead. Please.

_The I.V. and your hospital bed _

_This was no accident _

_This was a therapeutic chain of events_

* * *

**A/N: I know it sucked. R&R**


End file.
